


Bun in the Oven

by Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw



Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2018 [10]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Baking, Domestic Fluff, Morning Cuddles, Multi, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 14:18:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13638000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw/pseuds/Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw
Summary: In which Rose has a yen for cake, and Jack and the Doctor are all too happy to oblige her.Pairing: Ninth Doctor/Rose Tyler/Jack HarknessPrompt: Cooking together





	Bun in the Oven

**Author's Note:**

> Beta by imaginary_golux.
> 
> Okay, so this is more baking than cooking. Oops.

Rose rubbed sleepy dust from her eyes. The Doctor was awake to her left, one hand on her swollen belly. “Morning, beautiful.” 

“Jack’s still asleep,” she kidded. He was, in fact, snoring, tucked close beside her. They were pretty sure the child was his, but they hadn’t run the genetic tests yet. 

“Mmm, hello,” Jack drawled, jerked to half-wakefulness by the sound of his name. Rose laughed: not a morning person That was their Jack.

“So, what are our plans for the day?” Rose asked.

“Not a thing.”

“In that case…” Rose chewed on her lip. “This is kind of silly...but I am seriously craving cake.”

“Then cake you shall have,” the Doctor proclaimed.

“Mmm, cake…” Jack rolled over and glomped onto her.

“Let me up,” Rose giggled, batting at his arm. “I’ve got to pee.”

Later, once they were up, dressed, and fed, the Doctor led the way down a familiar corridor. “Where are we going?” Rose asked.

“Nelerian Beta: home of the finest chocolate sponge in six galaxies, with a caramel drizzle to die for.” 

“Ooh. That sounds better than the bakery with lemon-raspberry cake I was going to suggest.” Jack winked. “Two bites brought me to--” The Doctor’s glare cut off whatever he was going to say next, and he stopped drooling

“Those, um, both sound nice, but I was thinking…” she trailed off as both men looked at her expectantly. “Could we just bake something?” Unconsciously, she made the decision to deploy her greatest weapon, and smiled with the tip of her tongue caught between her front teeth.

Jack and the Doctor shrugged. “Sure,” the Doctor said, changing course to the nearest kitchen.

Rose smiled as they walked into the kitchen. It was small, maybe just big enough for the three of them. Homey, cozy. The Doctor set the oven to preheat as Jack picked a recipe. “Black forest cake, Rosie? Dark, mysterious, and a little bit fruity?”

“Perfect.” Rose laughed and started sifting out flour. 

“Flour fight?” Jack asked.

“No!” Rose and the Doctor chorused. “Cake.” Rose demanded.

“Cake,” Jack agreed.


End file.
